


Fatal Attraction

by ReidsGirl



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Red Canyon (2008)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Kidnapping, Rape, Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:31:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReidsGirl/pseuds/ReidsGirl
Summary: Stephanie meets Spencer at a diner. Hes funny and smart and the exact opposite from her ex Mac. Unfortunately Mac isn't over Stephanie and her leaving him, and the sudden influx of young woman looking like Stephanie are being found dead is unsettling.Will Stephanie be able to actually have a date with Spencer? Will Mac ruin everything?





	1. Chapter 1

She looked around, the diner was mostly empty, a few couples, but almost no single guys, sitting alone that weren't old enough to be her grandfather. It would be to obvious if she sat with an old man, and he might ask questions. She sighed, and turned to go.  
Then she saw him, in the conor, books around him like a wall. She smiled, he was perfect! She made her way tward him and quickly pulled out disinfecting wipes and wiped down the bench and table. She looked up at him. He was now looking at her.  
"Can I help you? He asked lowly. She smiled, but shook her head, and slid in to the seat, back to the wall, knees up and she pulled out a book from her messanger bag.  
"Just go back to reading," She whispered, as she pulled the book from her bag, and burried her face in it.   
She heard the bell and the door opend. She swallowed and reminded herself to breath as she snuck a peeked over her book. There he was, looking around for her. She quickly burried her head back behind her book and waited. She spent enough time with him she knew he wouldn't make a big fuss here. He knew she was most likely in here, but wouldn't make make to much of a scene if he couldn't find her quickly. Lucky for her, this time, his patients were short and he'd leave.   
She held her breath. One. Two. Three. The seconds took forever. She finnaly heard the bell and let out a short breath.  
"Were you hiding from that man?" The man across from her asked. She looked up and scanned the diner. He was gone, for now.  
"What?" She asked pretending not to hear him. He looked at her, but didn't repeat himself. She smiled, he was really good looking for a book worm. Crazy brown hair, that was on the long side, but it fit him. Nerdy glasses that just made him even more adorable, perfect chocolate, puppy dog eyes, Strang jaw, with a slender build and he had to be atleast six feet tall.  
"Hi I'm Stephanie," She smiled, feeling kinda nervous, but exstedned her hand for a hand shake. His jaw tightend slightly, as he looked down, but decided to shake it.   
"Spencer, did you know its actually safer to kiss then it is to shake hands? Given that you don't know what people do with there hands all day, and are more inclined to keep there face and mouth area clean. I'm more confidant that your hands are clean though, because you took time to disinfect the table and bench before sitting down, OCD?" He asked. Stephanie laughed a little.  
"Yes... No, self diagnosed, but no actually I got hand, foot and Mouth disease, fom a shopping cart. So Im way more causous now, but I'll keep that kissing thing in mind" She said, with a quick eyebrow raise. He nodded with a quick smile, but was quite as she noticed his jaw flex slightly again. She smiled, he smiled more.  
"So, what brings you here?" Spencer asked, he smeemed nervous. She smiled more.  
"I'm going to safely assume your girlfriend isn't in the bathroom," She laughed. She saw him blush a little.  
"I dont have a girlfriend," He said lowly. She cocked an eye brow  
"Single, sexy, and smart. Ladies and gentlemen I believe I've hit the man jackpot," She laughed. Spencer just looked at her. "I mean, please tell me your not gay. I have nothing against gays, but you are way to good looking to be, which means you most likely are," She trailed off, with a sigh.  
"I'm not gay," He said lowly. She smiled.   
"Well then, Spencer what are you reading? She asked, motioning tward the large stack of books.  
Im actually kinda in this faze where im just reading this published in the nineteen fifties," He kinda laughed as his eyes flickered from the book back to her.  
"Can't you only read one book at a time? Well I mean, I would lose track reading all of them at once," She laughed nervously. Spencer smiled.  
"Actually you were right when you said smart," He gave a small nervous laugh. "Im a genius, actually, with an IQ of 187 and I can read 20,000 words per minute, and I have an eidetic memory to things I have read. I also have three BAs and three PhDs in Mathematics, Chemistry, and Engineering," He finishes lowly his eyes back and forth between her and his book. Stephanie let out a nervous laugh   
"Hello sexy brain," She giggled. He smiled slightly.  
"And yourself?" He asked. She gave a laugh.  
"Well I'm no genius, I can read maybe fifteen words per minute," She laughed lowly, feeling stupid in his presence. Spencer let out a small laugh.  
Actually the average adult reads two houndred to two houndred and fifty words a minute, depending on how often you read," He explained. She smiled.  
Wow, I could listen to you talk for hours," She said dreamily. He smiled, with a small chuckel.   
"Tell me about yourself," He said clearing his throat. She smiled more, she didn't think she had stopped sence he started talking.  
Well, I definitely don't have any BAs or PHDs," She laughed, "but I'm going to collage-" She started, but her phone started ringing and she sighed, and reached for her phone. "Sorry," She whispered. Spencer smiled at her. "Hello, yeah. Alright. On my way," She said as she hung up. Spencer looked at her looking sadly.  
"Duty calls," She sighed as she put her book back in her back, pulling out a pen, and grabbed his hand "Heres my number, don't worry about the twenty four hours rule," She winked as she finished closing his hand and smiled. He smiled back at her.  
"Alright," He said seeming to be at a loss for words. She giggled.  
"It was nice to meet you Spencer, I hope we can meet again soon," She smiled, as she stood up and sarted tward the door   
"It was nice to meet you too," He seemed to regain himself, as he exstedned his hand to shake hers. She smiled, and leaned in giving him a small peck on the cheek.  
"Its safer to kiss," She giggled, as she headed for the door, and off to work.  
She arrived at work with a sigh, and looked up to see her friend. She gave her a weak smile.  
"Let me guess, your day off was rewend," She laughed, Stephanie smiled.  
"Yeah and it was going really well," She smiles thinking about the man she just met.  
"Oooh a guy? Whats his name?" She asked. Stephanie rolled her eyes.  
"Ladies, we have an ambulance two mins out!" Another Nurse said. Stephanie sighed, she just couldn't catch a break, as they hurried to set things up.  
"What do we have?" Stephanie asked as she entered the room.  
"Woman in her twenties. Dehydration, multiple lasserations, drug withdrawal, disoriented. Before she passed out she said she was being held hostage," Another nurse filled her in. She stood frozen, it sounded like. It couldn't be, she tried to shake off the feeling of dread and doom, and she she started helping set up.  
Hours later, Stephanie was home, she peeled off her clothes and headed for the shower. The day had been hell. The girl had multiple feactures, interal bleeding, it was a wonder she was able to move. They did all they could, but she ended up dying on the table.  
Stephanie couldn't help, but feel uneasy. Brown hair, blue eyes, petite fram. Its like they could have been sister. Which only made her think of one person. Shivers went down her spin. She knew he could be violent, but she didn't want to even think of him killing.   
She shook her head and finished her shower, getting out, and drying off. She got dressed and headed to the kitchen. She looked at her phone with a sigh. She turned on the tea kettle, and grabbed her favorite mug from the cupboard.  
"Long day?" Her roommate asked. She looked up and sighed, with a nod.  
"Yeah, a girl, she couldn't be much older then us. She was kidnapped, tourchered... She didn't make it," Stephanie said. Her roommate sighed.   
"Worst part of the job," She sighed, with a slight head shake. Stephanie heard the tea pot and shook her head.   
"No, thats not the worst part," Stephanie, stared intensely at her tea. "She could have been my sister," Stephanie said the last part like she was in pain, her voice shook as she remembered the dead girls face.  
"You have to seperate yourself from the job, sure she might have been our age, but you have to-"   
"Alexa!" Stephanie yelled. She loooked suprised, but stopped talking. "She was five foot, brown hair, blue eyes," Stephanie voice shook. Alexa was visibly shaken.  
"You don't think...." She trailed off, Stephanie shook her head.  
"I'm begging some unseen forces, that its just a coincidence," Stephanie sat down with a long sigh trying to push the thoughya from her head. "Well on the pluse side of the day, I met a guy," She smiled, leaving out the part where she was avoiding her ex. Alexa smiled.  
"Dish!" She said happily, Stephanie smiled.  
"He was at a diner I went to get coffee, real neard, but OMG soo cute!" She giggled.  
"Really, a nerd?" Alexa asked, knowing Stephanie had always gone for the bad boys. Her only real relationship had been with her Ex, and Alexa considered him to be devil himself. He controlled her, introduced her to drugs and drinking. He beat and brainwashed her, untill she almost died.   
"Yeah, his name is Spencer. He has to be like six foot, brown hair," She giggled, remembering how it was longer then she would have thought for a smart guy and a little disheveled. She bit her lip, remembering his deep chocolate solefull eyes, they reminded her of a puppy. Her mind wondered to his lips. He had lips, that were definitely bite able, and her mind went to all sorts of places. She had bearly talked to the man, and she was already mentally fucking him.  
"Earth to Stephanie, are you in there?!" Alexa waved her arms. Stephanie smiled.  
"Hes fucking hot," She smiled.  
"Six foot long brown hair, I'm drooling," Alexa said sarcastically. Stephanie smiled.  
"He has puppy eyes, so sweet and solefull. Nice lips," She threw in. " Strong jaw, hes a bit thinner. I mean in all sence of the word hes a nerd. Long lanky, button down shirt and tie, sexy fuckin nerd," Stephanie couldn't contain her smile and how turned on by this man she was. He didn't even do anything. Alexa smiled.  
"Well I'm glad you looked at him, did you even talk to him?" She giggled. Stephanie smiled with a nod.  
"Hes so smart, he talks like hes reading an encyclopedia," She swooned. Something about this man made her head spin and her palms sweat. She picked up her phone and checked ir for the millonth time it felt.   
"Alright, so when is the next date?" Alexa laughed. Stephanie shighed.  
"I don't know, I gave him my number. Told him not to worry about the twenty four hour rule," She huffed "maybe he wasn't interested, I don't know. I thought he was, his cheeks were this slight pink color, and he smiled the whole time we were talking," Stephanie smiled at the memory of there time spent together.   
"Or maybe, he has a job?" Alexa asked. Stephanie considered it.   
"Well he did say he has like six degrees," She shrugged.  
"Six! Holy shit! Who is this guy Enstine?!" She yelled. Stephanie laughed.   
"I told you he was smart!" She laughed.  
"So six degrees huh? So what does he do for a living?" Alexa asked. Stephanie looked at her, it just dawned on her that she never asked.  
"I don't know," She realized. Alexa laughed.  
"Well there ya go, hes probably a brain surgeon," She pointed out. Stephanie nodded, but shook her head.  
"No, hes not a medical Doctor. He said his degrees were in Math, chemistry and engineering," She remembered him telling her. Alexa nodded.  
"Well does he work at the College? I mean all the smart guys on Big Bang work at a college," She pointed out. Stephanie though second.   
"I mean I guess you could be right," She agreed with a yawn. Alexa smiled. "Well I'll try to be pacent, but I'm going to do it from bed," Stephanie laughed. Alexa nodded in agreement.  
"Night hun sweet dreams, hun," She said as Stephanie went off to her room.   
"Night!" She yelled as she walked away. She loved her best friend and room mate, but if one of them didn't just start walking away they would never stop talking. Stephanie sgut her door and closed the curtains, she turned on the tv and the fan. She hated the dark and she bated the silance. She crawled in to bed, here eyes where heavy ahd her brian was exhausted. She couldn't thibk anymore if ahe tried. She fell asleep quickly.


	2. Chaptwr 2

A week later things hadn't changed. Spencer hadn't called, and now two other girls had been found dead, just like the first girl that had come to the hospital. The only difference is they were strangled to death.  
Stephanie tried to push the images of dead girls that looked like her out of her head. The FBI had issued a statment saying that no one should go outside alone, always keep a cell phone in hand and watch for anything out of the ordinary.  
Stephanie had just finished a night shift when she waved good bye to her coworkers and headed for the door. She was stopped by a security guard.  
"Do you need an escort?" He asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
"No thank you, I think I can manage," She smiled as she started walking out. She met two women at the door, a tall shirt hair brunette and shorter blond with longer hair. They smiled at each other, say good morning, and they continued on there way.  
Stephanie made it out in to the bright light and started walking towards the bus stop. She heard an old truck start up, in the parking lot. Her brain may have been tired, but she would never forget the sound of his truck. She closed her eyes, quickly, and started walking faster. She tried to clear her mind, and look for a place to hide away from him, she looked around, but her eyes were slow.  
"Why don't ya come talk ta me?" He growled right beside her. She tried not to look at him, she kept walking.  
"Stephanie! Its not a request," He snapped. She growled lowly to herself.  
"Mac, go away," She said, trying to think, but she couldn't, the non stop working and stressing out about Mac. She growled again stomping her foot. He just made her crazy, and not in a good way.  
"Come on!" He barked, hitting the side of the truck. Her heart raced as she looked around, and then crossed the road and got in the truck. He gave her a crooked smile. "Thata girl," He sneared, starting to move down the road. Stephanie looked over at him, she had known him sence she was sixteen. He had a short temper and could be violent, but there was a big difference between hitting someone and killing them.  
"Spit it out!" He snapped, he could read her mind, she swore sometimes, but being with someone seven years she guessed would do that.  
"Thoses girls?" She asked lowly. He laughed, and looked over at her.  
"The pansey ass with all the books?" He threw back. She was quite.  
"Spencer," She said lowly, he growled.  
"I know his fuckin name, I know a fuckin lot more about him, then you do ya, dumb bitch! You don't know me as well as you think ya do girl!" He snattled. She sighed.   
"Mac you didn't...." She stopped, but knew he would stop at nothing, when he set his mind to something, but she decided just to point out the obvious. He let out a dark laugh.   
"No I didn't hurt the pretty boy. Just made sure he didn't call. Your mine, Stephanie!" Mac snarrled. She took a deep breath, at least Spencer was safe. She could deal with Mac.  
"We didn't work out," She said lowly. Mac stopped at a red light.  
"Bitch I own you!" He snapped. Stephanie looked up at him, she did know him, he had a short temper, and he was usually angry. She sighed and shook her head. She said she'd be with him forever. She was young and dumb.  
Mac, I was sixteen. You said you loved me!" She was mad now and tears fell from her eyes. His quick temper proceeded him as he grabed the back of her head, and smashed her head against the dash, and everything went black.  
Stephanie woke up to a dim light, her eyes took time to adjust to it. She tried to move but realize she was tied up. She let out a long grown, as she relized her pounding headache.  
"Ya never learn do ya?" He growled, pulling her up and making her fall back on her bottom. She let out a yelp but it was stiffled by a gag in her mouth. Mac smiled and leaned in.  
"Ya see thats the thing, you can never just shut up and listen to me," He growled. Stephanie clamed herself with a deep breath. She knew better than to try anything. She had been with Mac long enough. She knew when to talk and when not to. Stephanie just looked up at him, with spite. He threw her a cocky grin.   
"Now I have some loose ends to tie up," He smiled as he took the gag off of her and cut her hands and feet loose. "You stay your ass here. Your not allowed back at the house, because the last time ya decide to leave," He said cutting her hands free. Then he yanked her shirt over her head.  
"Mac!" She growled. He was never a romantic, when he wanted it he took it.  
"Aint trying to fuck ya. Just want your clothes," He smiled evilly. "Cant run with no clothes," He kinda laughed. She rolled her eyes and glared at him, not helping him at all. He slapped her in the face.  
"Quit your shit!" He growled, unfortunately he knew her thoughts. Once she was stripped down. Mac smiled at her, and pulled her against him his hands feeling her up.  
"All mine," He grolwed, again. Stephanie didn't move, she didn't fight him. She knew better, she knew once he found her, she was his to do what he wanted to. Restraining orders couldn't keep him away. Moving didn't work. There was no use in fighting him now.   
He pushed her down with a laugh, but looked her up and down. She knew that look in his eyes, he was on the hunt and she was his pry. He closed his eyes, sometimes she rarely saw him do when he was so deeply in to his hunt.  
"I'll be back for ya later, I have to get rid if this," Mac smiled, as he turned, and Stephanie saw a girl cowering in the corner. Mac went tward her.  
"No Mac!" She yelled. He turned back to look at her.  
"What?" He asked daring her to speak agin. She got up and stood between him and the girl.  
"Please don't," She begged, he grabbed her arm and pulled her tward him, pulling out his pocket knife.  
"And why not?" He asked. Stephanie racked her brain, why?   
"Because..." She paused, he waited, but he wasn't pacent, so she needed to think faster. "If I have a friend, I wont run away," She lied. Mac looked at her not convinced.  
"You don't share," Mac reminded her, She huffed, he called her out.  
"Please," She whispered. She knew he was a Phycopath, but somewhere deep down she hoped he gave some sort of shit about her. He growled, pulling her closer, they were nose to nose.  
"She causes any trouble, your the one who gets it," He snarled, and pushes her back in to the other girl. Stephanie notices how the other girl shivered. Stephanie was quickly back on her feet.  
"Mac, if you aren't going to let us have clothes, at least give us blabkets. If we freeze you have nothing," She pointed out. Mac looked at her.  
"No!" He snapped, walking out of the room and sslamingthe door. Stephanie let out a short huff of air. He would be gone for a while that was one thing she could count on   
"Umm," A timid voice hummed. Stephanie turned her attention to the frightened girl.  
"Hey, sorry about all this," Stephanie looked at her sadly.  
"Y-y-you know him?" She asked lowly, slurring a bit. Stephanie looked at her sadly.  
"Yeah," She sat down. "He's my ex, unfortunately he's crazy. Look I'm sorry about all this, but I kinda figured you'd want to live, so I'll do what I can," Stephanie said looking over the girls bruised body, tears formed in her eyes.   
"H-h-how long do you think we'll be stuck her?" She started to cry, Stephanie noticed her eyes were heavy.  
"I don't, but I know the FBI is looking for you. They brought in a team called the Behavior Analysis Unit. Im really not sure how there going to help, but they are looking for us," Stephanie tried to stay positive.  
"I hope so," She cried. Stephanie moved forward causously, they were both naked, and she didnt want this girl to think she was going to attack her. She jumped slightly, but didn't try to run.  
"I'm sorry, I'm here for you, I'll do all I can to see you go home," Stephanie gently stroked the girls hair, as she sobbed.  
Hours went by and Stephanie and the young girl talked. Her name was Sofia, and she was a local college student. She was studying to be a kindergarten teacher. She talked about her family, and how she had dated the same boy sence freshmen year in high school. About how they took a year off of school to back pack around Europe. How he was a veterinarian, and they had like five dogs and three cats, two birds, and a snake. About how they were getting married in five years. How they had a five year plan, and they had just bought there first house. Stephanie was more determined, with how she talked about her amazing life to get her outta here in one piece.  
Soon Sofia fell quite, Stephanie tried to fill the time and keep her talking and telling her about herself, how she moved her from Arizona, she over came a drinking problem and addiction, she was just over six months sober. How she fell in love with Mac at sixteen and after fighting with her parents for months about him. They eventually kicked her out. About how she was now studying to be a nurse. Stephanie even told her how a week earlier, she had net the most amazing man at a diner, but he never called her. She decided to leave out how that was Mac's fault. She wasn't sure what he did, but he told hee he made sure that Spencer didn't call her.  
Sofia looked at her after a minute of silence, her eyes were heavy, and full of tears. Her body let out a tremble and Stephanie winced, she knew why.  
"When did he start the meth?" She asked. Sofia looked at her confused.  
"Crystal Meth?!" She started to sob. "I've bever done anything, not even pot! I have a beer every now and again," She was so upset her voice cracked. Stephanie tried to console her.  
"Its ok," Stephanie sighed, he was truly a monster, hell bent on destroying anyones life. Stephanie heard the truck roar and she hears the door slam.   
"He's back," Sofia cried. Stephanie stood up, and walked in front of her. Mac opended the door.  
"The fuck you doing?!" He barked. Stephanie crossed her arms.  
"Let her go, you have me now," She spoke low, but firmly. Mac smiled an evil smile.  
"You know the only way she gets outta here," He wore a cocky smile the whole time. Stephanie growled, Mac slapped her face. "Fuckin eight months away and you already forgot how to act!" He growled. Stephanie looked up, with a sigh of defeat.  
"Mac, I've always had this aditude, thats one of the things you said made you want me," She purred now. Mac threw her a crooked smile, as he stepped tward her. She reminded herself to stay put, don't back down.  
"Yeah, that doesn't mean I won't try and slap that sass outta your ass," He growled, as his hands slid to her ass and gave it a rough squeeze. Stephanie swallowed, reminding herself, that she had to act like she wanted this. She took a breath and startes to kiss at his neck. Mac growled and moves his hands around her more. Finding her brests and pinching at the hard nipples. She moaned lowly and tried to kiss his lips, but he grabbed her by the throat.  
"Stupid bitch, you'll never learn," He growled, as he slammed her head against the cement wall. Stephanies vistion doubled and if Mac's hand hadn't been on her throat, she would have fallen to the ground. She let out a wimmper, she had almost forgot how violent he was when he wanted to be. She gasped for a breath, as she felt herself fall to the floor.   
"Mac," She tried to keep her eyes opend, she felt him, pulling on her arm. "No," She whispered, trying to stop him. A sharp slap to her face made her let out a yelp of pain.  
"Ya can take that six month sober token ans shove it up your ass," He growled, as he stabbed her with the needle. Stephanie cried for the first time in a long time. She knew the satisfaction it would give him to see her so venerable, but she knew the needle was Heroine, and she had struggled so long with her addiction to it. Going back now was the worst thing she could imagine.  
The problem with booting it, is it gets in to your system immediately, and Stephanie wasn't use to the amount given, sence she had been clean.  
"Now bitch, if ya survive that..." He smiled wickedly, her vision was blurry and she was in and out of contiousness. She heard, Sofia start to scream. She tried desperately to move, to get to her friend.  
"Mac!" She screamed, she could see his blurry form on top of Sofia's.   
"Shut up!" He snapped. She clawed at the ground untill she felt his boot. She tried desperately to get his attention, but all she got was a boot to the face, and everything went black.  
Stephanie woke up it was dark, but she could hear Sofia crying. She let out a loud grone of pain, as her sences returned. The pain in her head, and face was undeniable. Stephanie was no stranger to Mac's rath, so a broken nose wasn't surprising.  
"Stephanie?!" She gasped. Stephanie growned again, Sofia was quite.  
"Yeah, sorry," Stephanie managed, dealing with the pain.  
"Oh thank god! I though I was in an episode of the Walking Dead," She tried to laugh. Stephanie smiled in to the darkness.  
"How long was I out?" She asked lowly. Sofia, was quite a minute.  
"A day, maybe two? Im not sure, it was a long time," Sofia said, Stephanie could tell she was still crying.  
"How long has Mac been gone?" Stephanie then asked. She heard Sofia move around. "Over here, your left," Stephanie tried to direct her. It wasn't her first time trying to find her way in the darkness. Finnaly, she felt Sofia brush her arm.  
"He was hear earlier, he didn't say much. He kicked you a few times," Sofia said, her voice low and Stephanie, felt her arm become wet.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't stop him," She heard her own voice crack. Sofia hugged her arm.  
"It's alright, you tried," Sofia said lowly. "What did he give you?" She asked lowly. Stephanie bit at her lip, and swallowed the hard lump in her throat.  
"Heroine," She said lowly. Sofia gasped softly.  
"Why?" She asked, it was low and breathy. Stephanie felt tears stinging her eyes.  
"Because thats my drug of choice, glass didn't do it for me. So Mac let me try everything untill I found mine. Meths an upper, makes Mac go, and get stuff done. Heroine is a downer. It helped me sleep and forget how bad my life was," Tears formed and she started to cry again. Sofia hugged her.  
"It's ok," She whispered, Stephanie hugged her back quickly.  
"We have to be careful, he doesn't like any sort of affection. He'll think I'm cheating on him," She said lowly.  
"Whats wrong with him?" Sofia asked in a low growle. Stephanie sighed.  
"I spent about seven years with him. His father always treats him like hes the biggest fuck up. Hes told him, millions of times how worthless he is. He was beaten, and his father makes meth. His father either ran his mother off or killed her, I don't know.   
Mac doesn't talk about his past, and he does his drugs and drinks to forget. At first I thought I could fix him. Insted he brought me in to his nightmare and wanted to see if I could survive. At some point I guess he became obsessed with me, and now we are here," Stephanie finished lowly, and she shook her head. One of her favorite songs played threw her head, she started to humm.  
"What are you singing?" Sofia asked. Stephanie gave a weak smile it was involuntary, she knew it was dark and Sofia couldn't see her, but it happned anyways.  
"Have you ever listened to Alternative music?" She asked. Sofia was quite a few minutes.  
"No. I like country and pop," She answered. Stephanie nodded, another involuntary thing.  
"Well there is this song called Monater, by Meg and Dia. Its Alternative/Indie music, but the song is that a boy who was mistreated by his parents, wants to find love. Although, because he was never shown love, he doesn't know how to talk to woman. The jist if it is that he finds a girl, basically becomes obsessed, kidnaps her and rapes her, and keeps her in a cage," Stephanie explained the song. Sofia grasped lowly. Stephanie nodded.  
"It kinda sounds like Mac," She said lowly, immediately making the connection, Stephanie was trying to make.  
"Yeah, so when I was mad at Mac I'd sing to him, a part of the song," Stephanie cleared her throat. "Monster  
How should I feel?  
Creatures lie here  
Looking through the windows  
I will  
Hear their voices  
I'm a glass child  
I am Hannah's regrets...." Stephanie sang the verse out loud. She then gave a quick giggle. "Most of the time I would stop after the word windows, but when I really wanted to start a fight I'd sing the whole verse," Stephanie said lowly.  
"Why would you intentionally pick a fight with him?" She asked, her voice shaking. Stephanie sighed remebering what it was like to live with him day in and out for so long.   
"Because he'd make me mad. He doesn't believe in relationships, usually he'd have a girl for a night, if a whole night, but for some reason I changed all that. He found me and he told me he loved me he was going to give me the world," Stephanie sniffled, it hurt to think about how easily she was manipulated by him. She stopped, it was getting too much to relive the past seven years. She sat and cried silently to herself.  
"Stephanie?" Sofia asked lowly. She cleared her throat.  
"Yeah, lets not talk about Mac anymore. Tell me about your wedding, your colors, venue?" Stephanie tried to keep her mind busy. Sofia seemed to lighten up at bit as she told Stephanie, about her dream wedding, until she fell silent and Stephanie assumed she had fallen asleep.  
Stephanie leaned against the cold cement wall. She knew it was just a matter of time untill she started to change. Mac would bring her alcohol and keep feeding her need, untill she was back to the what he wanted her to be. She had to tell Sofia, had to warn her, but not tonight. Tonight even if it was just an hour or two, she'd let her rest.  
Stephanie sat in the dark, trying to remind herself how to become unfeeling, emotionless. Eight months wasn't long enough for her to forget how to be a bitch.  
It had been a long while when she heard the roar of Mac's truck. She sighed and stood up slowly and walkes tward the door. When it opend she rushed at him, and he stumbled backwards.  
"The fuck!" Mac growled, grabbing her by the hair of her head. His face twistes in to a smile, when he realized who it was. "Your not dead," He laughed, "Thats my girl," Growled and pushed her down. She growled as she pulled him down with her. He snarled, but started to feel her body. Stephanie knew he would have his way with her, if he wanted, she couldn't stop him, nor would she try. Stephanie pushed the thought about not wanting to do this out of her head. She tried to enjoy it, as strange as it sounded.   
"Knew you liked it when I played w  
rough!" He growled as he pushes her head down to his awaiting Manhood. "You know how to do it," He snapped. Stephanie knew he liked it deep down, and he liked to be in control, as he grabbed the back of her head and startes to mouth fuck her. Once Mac finished he pulled her up, by her hair.  
"Beg for me," He growled, she knew he got a sick pleasure outta denying her own finish. She winced, but didn't make any pleas. Macs face twisted to pissed.   
"Don't tell me you don't want me!" He snapped. She looked him in the eyes, but said nothing. He threw her to the ground. "If you won't do it, she will!" He snapped, as he ripped the door opened and pulled Stephanie back in. She looked at Sofia's eyes full of terror.   
"Macy! Macy No! I love you!" Stephanie wimmpered. Mac turned to smile at her. She got up and walked to him, trying to kiss him.  
"Beg bitch!" He snapped, she startes to cry.  
"Please Macy! Please love me," She cried like she use to. Mac smiled again, letting out a evil laugh, as he grabbed her arm and spun her around, twisting her arm back.  
"Mac" She screamed out. He got close to ear.  
"You wanted to run, you wanted to keep her, your going to pay," He snapped, as he pushed her down and injexted her again. Then he climbed on top of her. "You are mine!" He growled, as his hands went around her neck and he started to push against her wind pipe. She struggled to breath, she started to black out, Stephanie wasn't sure if it was the high dosage of drugs in her system or Macs hands on her throat, but she knew she had to fight it, for Sofia.  
Stephanie closed her eyes and then remembered to open them, screaming for air she sat up. She looked around the room, Mac was gone, Sofia was huddled in a corner crying. She sat up when she heard Stephanie.  
"Hes going to kill you!" She sobbed, Stephanie took a deep breath, it burned, but she could still smell his cologne.  
"He won't kill me on purpose. How long he been gone," She asked lowly looking around the small room.  
"Not long. He left those bottles," Sofia pointed to the liquor bottles. Stephanie sighed.  
"I said blankets," She growled as she sat up and retrieved them. "Well it will keep us warm, go easy on it, its strong," She said handing one to Sofia.  
"What is it?" She asked, smelling it. Stephanie examined the bottle.  
"Everclear 190. It will fuck you up," Stephanie smiled at the bottle, it brought back memories of being young and stupid.  
"190 proof, thats like a lot of Alcohol right?" Sofia asked. Stephanie let out a smal laugh.  
"Don't think about it, don't try to tast it, and only drink when your have no choice," She set the bottle down.  
"You drank this before?" Sofia asked, looking at the bottle in her hand. Stephanie nodded.  
"I won't touch it, unless I have to," She steadied herself. "Like I said, I was sober eight months. Drugs, and drinking absolutely fuck your life up. For some people, some people like me, it makes us a completely different person," She said swallowing a hard lump in her throat. Sofia nodded, and was quite for a while.  
"I'm sorry he keeps treating you like that," Sofia Finnaly said. Stephanie looked up to her, with a small smile.  
"Me? I'm use to it. I should be apologizing to you, I keep passing out. Im supose to be protecting you," Stephanie tried not to cry. Sofia moved over to Stephanie and stoked her hair, like she had done the first day.  
"It's better than being dead. Hell he takes all his anger out on you, he's not as bad. When it was just me, he'd beat me up and then rape me. Now he just rapes me and leaves," Sofia said, tears falling from her face. She was trying to look at the positives. Stephanie wiped her cheeks.  
"Well I'm glad I could help, even just a little," She signed. We'll get outta here, i6 promise you," Stephanie wasn't sure exactly how that was going to happen. She really hoped this Behavior Analysis Unit of the FBI was that good. She also hoped it would be before she developed another addiction and became someone she wasn't.   
Stephanie looked up, remembering Sofia. She was leaning against the wall now her eyes fighting to stay open. Stephanie got up, and moved beside her. Sofia gave her a soft smile.  
"Does he drug you ever time?" Stephanie asked. Sofia shook her head.  
"He use to, but I guess when he saw me building a tolerance he stopped," She shrugged.  
"He wants you to beg, he loves knowing he has complete power. He wants you to beg for the drugs, beg for him to stop, just beg. It inflates his ego," Stephanie explained. Sofia nodded slowly.  
"Thats why you get beaten. You refuse to beg," She whispered. Stephanie felt herself grow angry with hatred. She felt tears sting at her eyes.  
"I begged him for too long," She said coldly. She felt Sofia shiver, and she looked at her. "Try and get some sleep," Stephanie said lowly, Sofia nodded, leaning on her arm. Stephanie sat quietly and waited. For Mac to come back, for the police to find them. She really wasn't sure, but she sat there and waited.


	3. Chapter 3

Time passed, but Stephanie wasn't sure how much, she started to loose her will. Days and nights were blurred together. She assumed Mac came at night, but that was only an assumption. Mac did as he pleased, and bearly ever slept. He stayed pretty heavily drugged almost all the time. He could be up for days at a time, doing anyone knows what.  
The more time passed the more she realized it had been a while sence she had eaten anything. Sofia bearly moved other then when Mac came, and Stephanie was usually unconscious for most of that. She assumed, though he kept Sofia just as drugged as he did her.  
Stephanie knew she needed to start making deals with the devil if she wanted to get Sofia outta here alive. She heard Macs' truck, and she stood up, physically weak and mentally exhausted. Mac pulled the door opend, obviously pissed as usual. Stephanie started to cry and rushed to him. He looked at her and waited, confused, and ready at the same time for a fight.  
"Macy, I love you, I'm sorry I ran away. Please, please forgive me, I won't do it again. Baby please love me," She sobbed, as she kissed at his neck, and pawed at his chest. Macs expression changed and he smiled, his twisted smile.  
"Thats my girl," He said softly, and pulled her in to his arms. "Sh-sh-sh. Just breath, baby girl," His voice was soft as he kissed at her neck and face lovingly. She nuzzled in to his warmth. She could tell   
"Macy I'm hungry. Please, can I have something? Anything?" She pleaded. Mac smiled at her more, as he gently stroked her hair.   
"Yes, I'll be back, you need your strength," He kissed her passionately, she kissed him back, and he left. Stephanie watched the doors close and she cried more.  
"What was that?" Sofia asked lowly, from her corner. Stephanie didn't look at her, she couldn't, as she uncapped her bottle of Ever Clear.  
"We are getting food," She said lowly and took a long drink.   
"Stephanie," Sofia said lowly. She shook her head.  
"I told you, I'd change," She answered lowly. Sophia was quite, it was quite in the small room for a while. Finnaly Sophia spoke, when Stephanie picked up the bottle of Ever Clear, and took an other long drink.  
"Though you said to go easy on that," She kinda laughed, Stephanie looked over at her, eyebrows raised. Then gave a reluctant smile.  
"I told you to go easy on it. I've drank it before, not my favorite," She shrughed and bobbed her head a bit, looking at the bottle in her hand. Sophia waited a minute.  
"What is your favorite?" She asked lowly. Stephanie gave a small laugh.  
"Vodka, but it doesn't like me. No, I'm a fighter, when I'm drinking it, but it goes down so easy," She kinda smiled. Stephanie looked up at Sophia, she scrunched her nose.  
"I tried that stuff once," She said. Stephanie laughed out this time. Sophia smiled.  
"Yeah, that's usually the answer I get. Once," She laughed. Sophia gave a nervous laugh.  
"I prefer fruity drinks," Sophia smiled. Stephanie did too.  
"Most do. I did, at first," Stephanie answered remebering being young and rebellous. They were quite again, it was a long time when Stephanie heard the truck roar again. Stephanie sighed and stood up. She prepared herself.   
When Mac opend the door he had Stephanie's favorite food in hand. His personality had changed as they kissed at each other. After only a few minutes Mac told her he had to go to work, but he'd be back later. Stephanie made a sad face and kissed him a few more times. He went to walk out the door but he turned back and looked at Stephanie.  
"Got them donuts you like," He growled lowly, and walked out. Stephanie gave him a weak smile and opend the container.   
"Eat," She told Sofia, she glanced at the food. "But these are mine," She said greedily as snached up the sugary treats. She heard Sofia give a small giggle, and she looked up, to   
see her smile. Stephanie was glad for at least a minute sofia could smile. She gave in and smiled herself.  
"Oh I'm full of jokes," She gave a small laugh deciding to keep the mood light. Sofia smiled at her.  
"I'd love to hear them. I know the conditions aren't the best, but while we're here," She shugged, Stephanie smiled more.  
"Actually I'm not funny... I'm mean and everyone thinks I'm joking," She said with a smile ghosted her lips. Sofia laughed now fully, and shook her head.  
"No, I don't believe that for a moment," She said with another small laugh. Stephanie smiled at her, and playfully bumped her arm. Sofia smiled, but stopped quickly and looked away.  
"You have to change to deal with him?" Sofia asked lowly. Stephanie nodded.  
"He wants total control, so sometimes I give it to him," She stopped chewing and took a hard swallow of her drink, her words had left a bad tast in her mouth. She growled to herself. "No, there will be a lot of ass kissing for a while. The longer I kiss ass, the better it should get. I can't promise anything though," Stephanie said lowly, she set the sugar donut down, and took another long drink.  
"Don't loose yourself in all that ass kissing," Sofia said lowly. Stephanie raised her eyebrows, as a sign of 'we'll see' and she gestured to the donut.   
"Eat, try and eat all of it, we don't know when you'll be able to eat again," Stephanie said as she sat aginst the wall. Sofia looked up at her sadly. Sophia started to eat the food. After a while she couldn't eat any more and she leaned against the wall.  
"What about you?" Sophia finnaly asked, Stephanie sighed.  
"I'm use to not eating much. That meal would last me a week if I was living with Mac," She nodded. Right now she definitely wasn't hungry. When she had to bow down to Mac, it always made her sick.   
The hours ticked away, they were both to exhusted to talk. They had already talked about everything they could think of. Stephanie was starting to loose hope anyways. She was Sure Sophia had too, but Stephanie would never say anything.   
The waiting made Stephanie agitated. When she was agitated, she likes to keep busy, and the fact that all she could do was just sit there, made her more upset. Drinking helped, but it wasn't enough. She let out a low growle.  
"You alright?" Sophia asked, looking at her.  
Fine. I do need a cigarette though," She said, and as if on que, she heard the truck roar up to the building. Stephanie smiled over to Sophia, "I'm getting better," She smiled as she stood up. Sophia threw her a weary look. Mac came in, with more alcohol.  
"What?" He growled, a smile played on his lips. Stephanie smiled coming tward him.  
"Don't you look delicious," She smiled, she could tell Mac had just showered. Mac laughed lowly, Stephanie started to kiss as his neck, and mess with his hair.  
"My girl all ready?" Mac asked grabbing her hips and slamming them in to his rock hard member. Stephanie moaned, her whole body hurt, from the beatings, but she knew she had to do this.  
"Macy, take me somewhere special, I wanna be alone with you," She cood in his ear, as she sucked on it sweetly. Mac laughed coldly.  
"No bitch!" He growled as he pushed her down. She yelped in pain, and watched as sat on her waist as he grabbed her arm. Stephanie didn't fight him, she needed what he had, and he knew it. After he was done, he got up and went over to Sofia. Stephanie screamed, trying to move so that she could save her.   
"Come 'ere bitch!" Mac growled, Stephanie saw him pull Sofia up to her feet.  
"Macy please don't hurt her!" Stephanie started to sob. "Mac! Take me! Take me! I'm the one your mad at!" She tried to plead with him, Mac pushed her against the wall and she blacked out.  
Stephanie woke up to the darkness. She curdle up, and started to cry, her body violently. Her cries startes out silent, but soon turned in to wall shaking screans of agony. She heard the door opend, and her eyes burned to the white glow. Mac came in and pulled her out.  
"Macy," She whimmpered. He looked down at her. She pulled him close to her. "I love you," She cried, kissing his neck and face. Mac growled and pushed her down and started roughly feeling at her body. Stephanie cried, but had to remember she wanted this. Mac stopped and pulled her up.  
"Whats your problem?!" He snapped. She kissed at his neck again and felt up his chest.  
"Macy, I need more," She purred in his ear. If she was going to be able to get threw this, she might as well be almost unconscious. Mac growled and held her down, with one hand around her neck  
"Junkie bitch!" He snapped, as he pushed on her neck. Stephanie cried out, but didn't try to stop him. She felt the fermilure poke of the needle and she hoped this time she would die. She never saw Sofia or heard her so she figured she was dead. Stephanie was so filled with guilt there was no way she could keep on living knowing she had gotten another girl killed.  
She felt Mac's grip loosen, her eyes still closed. She heard her name, but it wasn't Mac, and it wasn't Sofia. Stephanie fought the darkness and her eyes fluddered opend and Spencer was standing over her. She was confused, but gave him a weak smile, and reached up to gently touch his face. If she was going to die, she guessed this was the best way.   
He smiled back sweetly at her, and he started to speak, but she couldn't hear his words. Her vision became cloudy and the black. So much for that life flashing before your eyes thing.  
It was dark for a long time, Stephanie remembered she needed to find Sofia. She tried despitly too find the light. It seemed hopeless, but then she heard something.   
"Stephanie...." It was soft and sweet, a mans voice. So Furmilure and yet she couldn't place it. she fallowed fallowed the sweet sound.  
"Stephanie open your eyes," It said again.  
Stephanie opend her eyes, the light was bright, and it burned. She felt her lungs fill with air, and the sweet mans voice was gone, and it was replaced by her own screaming for Sofia.   
"Its ok," A womans voice spoke when he looked at the lady with long blond hair coming tward the bed, and gently placed a hand on her's. She then looked over to a tall dark man.   
"Sofia, where is she?" Stephanie's looked around, she was at a hospital, but where was Sofia? The blond lady nodded with her hands up looking straight in to Stephanies eyes.  
"Stephanie, Im agent Jareau, from the FBI," She said lowly, but didn't say anything about Sophia.  
Stephanie looked away, her eyes filled with tears, her body shook.  
"Excuse me ma'am," A voice said sturnly, Stephanie fallowed the furmilure voice her exhusted brain couldn't place. "I'm trying to rest. I've been through a very bad ordeal...." The girl continued. Stephanie's eyes settled, on a girl with big blue eyes, brown hair, and bright smile. Stephanie couldn't place the face. She seen this girl before, but where? The longer she staired the images flashes of a dirty faced girl, the same girl, huddled in the corner, and screaming.  
"Sophia," Stephanie whispered, then her brain registered what she saw. "Sophia!" She screamed trying to get up. The girl jumped outta out of bed and stopped her.  
"Hey, hey, just stay in bed," She said sweetly. Stephanie started to cry, and hugged her. "Its ok," Sophia said gently stroking her hair. She let Stephanie cry for a while then she nudged her. Stephanie looked up at her and she wore a bright smile.  
"What?" Stephanie sniffled, she had spent so much time with her she knew something was on her mind. Sophia smiled looking up quickly, then moved closer to Stephanie.  
"Remember when you told me about the guy Spencer?" She asked quietly. Stephanie tilted her head cirously. She remembered seeing him before she passed out.  
"Yeah," She answered still confused. Sofia smiled, and opend her mouth, but looked up. Stephanie fallowed her gaze to a very uneasy looking Spencer. She gasped lowly, as he smiled and extended his.  
"Hello Stephanie," He said lowly, exstendinghis hand. Her eyes filles with tears, she was embarrassed, had he been there? Did he see her naked and passed out? Did he know about Mac? Did he know what she had been threw? She begged any unseen forces that he hadn't, that it was just a coincidence he was at the hospital. She gave him a small smile.  
"It's safer to kiss," She said trying to fight tears, trying to keep the mood light. He smiled with a slight blush and nodded.  
"I did say that," He laughed nervously, but leaned in and kissed her cheek. She blushed, but smiled. He was still shy and akward, but somehow made her feel at ease immediately. Spencer cleared his throat.  
"Stephanie, I'd like to start over," He said, finding his voice, it was more confidant. She looked up at him, this was it, he would tell her how he knew about Mac, and how she was kidnapped. He saw her almost unconscious because of her stupidity. She gave him a small nod. "Stephanie my name is Dr. Spencer Reid, I work for the FBI for a team called the Behavior Analysis Unit," He said with conference like he had said it a million times before. Stephanie looked at him, tears were welling up in her eyes. She cleared her throat, trying to fight off her shame. He knew everything, how could he even look at her? She wondered, then she remembered that was his job. Of course he would be perfect, she thought. She didn't deserve him. How could she? She was nothing, a stupid druggy, who gave her life up to be with a dug attick phyco. She took a deep breath. She had to fight her tears for the words  
"Thank you Dr. Reid, and everyone," She nodded tward the blond haird lady and the tall dark man. She looked at Spencer briefly, but couldn't hold his gaze. Embarresed she closed her eyes, her shame was too much to take. It was one thing that Mac made it so he didn't call. Now that he knew everything, it was just the universe's way of saying she didn't deserve this wonderful man.  
"Stephanie," Spencer said lowly she braced herself to look at him again.  
"Spencer," She said lowly, fighting the urge to cry, but she was too ashamed and embarrassed to continue anything with him. "Thank you for all your help, believe me I'm more then great full, but I don't think we should have a more contact," She let out a breath, looking to the tall dark man "Whats you'r name?" She pointed to him.  
"Special Agent Derrick Morgan, Ma'am," He said professionally. She nodded, taking a deep breath and letting it out. If she didn't keep some sort of stability she would break. She couldn't look at Spencer, so she staired straight ahead.  
"I'll only be speaking to Agent Morgan," Stephanie refuses to lift her eyes. There was a small pause and then Spencer spoke, she could tell it was upsetting him.  
"As you wish," He said lowly, and strained, then she heard him walk out of the room. It didn't take long for tears to find there way out of Stephanie's eyes and down her cheeks.  
"Steph," Sophia said lowly. Stephanie didn't look at her, she just closed her eyes again.  
"Why didn't you tell them to leave me?" She asked Sophia, there was a long silence.  
"Leave you?" Sophia asked suprised. Stephanie nodded, unable to speak.  
"Stephanie, I understand you've been threw a lot, but I assure you. You deserve just as much as Sophia to be here," Morgan said before he walked out. There was a long pause, before Sophia spoke.  
"Stephanie, don't say that. You risked your life to save me!" She said lowly. Stephanie looked up, Sophia was crying now. Stephanie shook her head.  
"Save you?! I'm the reson you were taken!" She sobbed, Sophia shook her head.  
"It's not your fault he was a phyco," Sophia pointed out, keeping her cool. Stephanie just looked at her and shook her head in disbelief.  
"Not my fault? I knew he was crazy! I should have never run away. Those girls would be alive, and you wouldn't have to have gone threw all that," Stephanie sobbed, her words were hard to make out. Sophia rubbed her back.  
"Stephanie, don't blame yourself. None of this is your fault, and you should have left. You needed to get away from him," Sophia tried to reasons with her.  
"Sophia, you're the one who deserved to be saved. You have an amazing life ahead of you," Stephanie cried. Sophia looked at her sad, she sat on Stephanie's bed.  
"Stephanie, you deserve to be here more than I do. You may have been manipulated in the past, but you deserve a good life to. He used you, and treated you like shit. You deserve a man that will treat you like the queen you are!" Sophia was angry and it occured to Stephanie, she had had never seen Sophia mad. Stephanie tried to smile, Sophia didn't need the stress of worring about her, on top of what she had already been threw.  
"Alright, but I don't think I'm going to be dating for a while," Stephanie kinda laughed. Sophia smiled, with a nod.  
"I won't give up on you, just don't give up on yourself," Sophia smiled. Stephanie sighed, and nodded a few times. Then it occured to Stephanie, getting away was the easy part she didn't know how long it had been, but they should start to detox soon, and she hoped Sophia was strong enough for that.  
"Umm, I don't know if you ever been threw detox," Stephanie gave a small snorted laugh. Sophia slightly shook her head. "I'm going to be blunt. It sucks donkeys," Stephanie tilted her head and raised her eyebrows. Sophia looked at her funny.   
"Donkeys?" She asked unsure. Stephanie laughed.  
"Your husbands going to hate me," Stephanie giggled, knowing not everyone enjoyed her crudness. "Donkey dicks!" She exclaimed. She saw Sophia's eyes widened.   
"Umm what now?" A man asked. Stephanie turned to see who it belonged to.  
"Brian!" Sophia squeeled, as she rushed to the man. Stephanie smiled and looked down. "Oh! Stephanie! This is my fiancée, Brian. Brian this is Stephanie," Sophia beemed. "She saved me," She finished. Stephanie gave a forced smile and sighed.  
"Umm. More or less, I guess. I'm really sorry about all this," She said lowly. Brian smiled exstending his hand. Stephanie looked down at his hand. She remembered sitting at the diner with Spencer. Tears well in her eyes as she remered the way he looked at her hand, and then told her how it was safer to kiss.  
"Stephanie," Sophia said lowly. She snapped back to reality, and exsteded her hand.  
"Sorry, it's very nice to meet you," She said lowly. He smiled more and gave a small nodd.  
"No it's fine, I understand you've been threw a lot the last few weeks," He said lowly. Stephanie nodded.  
"I just need some rest," She said. Sophia nodded, and gave Stephanie a hug, she was confused, but didn't pull away.  
"Sorry, I'm just so thankful. Get some rest, we'll try and keep quiet," Sophia said, as she pulled the privacy curtain around Stephanie, and shut the lights down. Stephanie gave a short sigh, and layed down. She gave a shiver and knew there would be no sleep for her, but she just laid there stairing at the wall.

-Time Jump-  
Months passed, ten months to be exact, and even though it had been so long it was like he could come back at any second. Stephanie was in therapy, learning to cope with her trauma. Sophia stayed near, even though Stephanie was difficult at times, and asked her houndreds of times why she didn't hate her. Sophia was nice though, too nice Stephanie thought sometimes.  
Today they sat at a restaurant, having one of there weekly lunch dates. Stephanie was lost in thought, as usual. She always wondered what it be like if she never told Spencer she didn't want to see him again. She wondered if they'd have started dating or if they would have ended up going their separate ways.  
Stephanie kinda figured the latter, her detox had been hell, she spent two months in rehab. It was rough, the Heroine let her forget Mac, and Spencer. Stephanie was brought out of her thoughts by Sophia waving her arms around.  
"What sorry," She said lowly, still not totally there. Sophia smiled at her.  
"Your thinking about him again," She smiled slyly. Stephanie exhaled.  
"I know whats wrong with me?!" She growled throwing up her hands.  
"Theres got to be something about him," Sophia smiled. "Oh! I don't know maybe your soul mates!" She squeeled. Stephanie rolled her eyes.   
"I don't think so," She said. Sophia looked at her seriously.   
"Well theres got to something," She said like she knew something. Stephanie sighed and shook her head.  
"Did you talk to him?" Stephanie finally asked. Sophia smiled with big eyes, while she drank her chocolate milkshake.  
"Yes. He seemed very sweet, a little  
shy. I mean he refused to look at either of us untill we were dressed. He was really conserned about you, and he came right to the hospital," She didn't look at Stephanie. Stephanie felt worse.  
"Three days?" Stephanie asked lowly, finding out later that she was unconscious for three days, after they found then. Sophia nodded.  
"Yes, all three days," Sophia answered. Stephanie let out a huff.  
"Why didn't you tell me?!" She growled. Sophia looked everywhere but at Stephanie.  
"Stephanie, you were going threw so much. I didn't want to make things any worse," She said lowly. Stephanie sighed, it was true, but it didnt make her feel any better.  
"Thanks, but it doesn't make me feel better," She said taking a long drink of her water, Sophia sighed.  
"Sorry, but think about it. If he really does like you he'll understand," Sophia tried to reasons with her.  
"Understand?! Don't you think I've embarrassed myself enough? There is no way I'm ever going to talk to him!" Stephanie exclaimed, trying to keep her voice as quite as possible. Sophia rolled her eyes.  
"You sat with him, to hide. You told him he was hot, and you kissed him. That was what in the first ten minutes of knowing him?" She questioned. Stephanie rolles her eyes.  
"That was different! He didn't know I had a phyco ex, and he hadn't seen me drugged out and naked," Stephanie pointed out. Sophia shook her head.  
"Your still blaming yourself too much, and girl you got a hot little bod! He'd be stupid not of noticed that," Sophia winked, Stephanie was no amused.  
"I think I'll tell Brian your defecating to the other side, and sweetheart your going alone. This kitty is strikly dick," She laughed, Sophia laughed with her.  
"I don't know he might like it. Maybe were one of those adventurous couples," She giggled. Stephanie rolles her eyes, but still was smiling.  
"Of course," She giggled. "No hun, I think I'm just a bad influence on you," Stephanie raised her water like a toast. Sophia giggled and clinked her glass with Stephanie.  
Later that day, Stephanie went to work. She no longer worked in the emergency part of the hospital. She had transferred to the nursing home branch. She wasn't sure if she enjoyes it as much as the up beat, fast pace emergency room, but it didn't trigger her PTSD. That the Physotherapist lady said she had now. She sighed, as a buzzer went off and told her one of the bed ridden residents needed something.  
"Yes, Mr. Nelson," She said, walking to his bed. He looked at her grumpily. He was an angry old man and hard for the other nurses to deal with. So because she was the newbie, she had to deal with him.   
"I shit!" He yelled. She sighed, and gathered the supplies to clean him up. The whole time he yelled at her and called her obscenities. When she was finished she looked at him.  
"Anything else?" She asked, trying to stay as happy as possible. He eyes watched her.  
"You don't scare easily," He laughed. She nodded, and raises her eyebrows.  
"No Mr. Nelson I don't," She said, trying to keep her happy aditude. He smiled more.  
"I like it," He laughed. "I usually like when I maks them cry, but you got guts kid. Your my new favorite nurse!" He laughed, Stephanie had to smile.  
"Alright Mr. Nelson," She laughed as she walked to the door. "Anything else?" She asked. He smiled at her.  
"No dear," He said, she smiled and waved as she went back to the nurses station.  
"Did I just hear Mr. Nelson laugh?" One of the head nurses asked. Stephanie gave her a soft smile.  
"Apparently he likes that I don't scare easily," She lowly, the older lady laughed and turned away from her paper work.  
"Well I'm glad someone can pass his test," She looked at Stephanie sadly. "Unfortunately for both of you, I just got word there moving you over to the mental institution. I guess if you wanna be able to be reinstated for the E.R." she explained, Stephanie nodded.  
"Makes sence," She said with a nod. Truthfully she wasnt sure anymore if she wanted to go back to the E.R., but she wasn't sure she wanted to tell anyone yet. Stephanie went back to filling out her paperwork on Mr. Nelson, and then went to another of her patients she had for the day. She smiled, she was a nice old lady who needed help in the bath, nothing major, but she was sweet and would tell Stephanie stories of long ago. How her parents moved here from Germany and how things were when she was young. Shed often tell her about her children, and her grandchildren. Her husband that she met when she was in graded school, and how they married at eighteen and lived happily for sixty five years. She never said much about how her husband died, but Stephanie never pushed, because she knew it was a sensitive subject, and Stephanie liked how she kept things happy and care free.  
The day went buy quickly and Stephanie was happy when it was eleven o'clock and she could go home. Her therapist said it wasn't safe for her to walk alone anywhere outside, especially at night so Stephanie waited for Alexis and Travis to come get her.  
Alexis had met Travis at collage, and they were inseparable. He was really nice and sweet, quite. Stephanie harrased him, saying he must be hiding something, but she knew he wasn't. Alexis had gotten lucky and she was happy for her as Stephanie waited in the waiting area, fully lit and covered by camera's, for Alexis's text. Her phone went off and the furmilure "Here" came across her phone. Stephanie smiled and headed out to the car.  
"How was work?" Alexis asked. Stephanie smiled as she got in.  
"Long. Actually next week I'll be over at the phyc ward," She said, still not sure how she felt about it. Alexis had turned round in her seat.  
"Why?" She asked, looking at Stephanie over the head rest.   
"You know if we get in an accident your going to snap your neck," Stephanie said, her paranoia setting in. Alexis smiles rolling her eyes, but turned around.  
"Happy?" She asked, flipping down the sunviser and looking at Stephanie threw the mirror. Stephanie smiled.  
"Yes. I know you say your ass is your best feature, but i dont think it's going to do any good to save it in an accident, if your dead," Stephanie pointed out. Alexis rolled her eyes.  
"Why are you going to the phyc ward?" She asked ignoring Stephanie. Stephanie rolled her eyes.  
"I guess it's a test to see if I can handle the E.R. again," Stephanie looked out the window.  
"Have you talked to Dr. Tate about that?" Alexis asked. Stephanie clenched her fists.  
"I was just told today," She said a little annoyed with Alexis being over protective.  
"Hey missy, don't get pissy with me, I just asked," Alexis was quick with the sass right back. Stephanie looked up at her.  
"How long is she going to dictate my life?" She asked annoyed. Alexis let out a sigh.  
"Untill she feels that you aren't a danger to yourself or anyone else," Alexis repeated what Stephanie had come to believe was the most annoying fraze she has ever heard.  
"I'm not dangerous to anyone, Mac, if I had half a chance I'd kill him, but thats it," Stephanie admitted.   
"Stephanie!" Alexis started, they both knew talk like that could get her put away, and she wouldn't be able to be a nurse.  
"Stephanie," Travis intervened, before the girls started fighting.  
"Are you taking your medicine?" He asked. Stephanie looked back at him threw the rearview mirror, he wasn't just being nosey, that wasn't him.  
"Yeah," She huffed, being mad at Travis was next to impossible, he was always so sweet, to everyone. That and they all might have gotten drunk once and Travis admitted how he had such bad anxiety that he almost never asked out Alexis. How it had stoppee him from talking to girls, and actually he really was bad at it but somehow in all the wrong things he knew he said. He must have said something right, because three years later they were still together.  
"Then go for it. Try it out, if it doesn't work, then go back to the nursing home and give it time. If you really want to go back to the E.R. you will," He said as they turned in to the drive way of their apartment. Stephanie nodded, and got out of the car. It was true, when she wanted something she didn't give up. They went up to the apartment in silence, and Stephanie looked at them as she headed to her room.  
"Thanks guys. Night," She said lowly as she turned. Travis and Alexis said goodnight, as she reached her door.  
She was beyond exhusted, as she peeled off her scrubs and threw on a pair of shorts and a tank top. She turned on the T.V. finding 'Adult Swim' and watch a good thirty seconds of 'Bob's Burgers' before she crashed.  
The next morning sun burned her eyes. Stephanie got up quickly and shut the curtin, and then climb quickly back in to her bed. She snuggled amongst her pillows and blankets. She didn't have to be at work untill later, and her therapy session want untill later. So she could definitely sleep for a little longer. She yawned, and shut off her tv. Then tried to get back to sleep, but of course there was a knock on her door. She growled loudly letting who she assumed was Alexis know she wasnt in the mood for human interaction.  
"Is the House on fire?!" She yelled.  
"No," Travis said softly from the other side. Stephanie growled again, getting up and finding a pair of sweat pants and a cardigan sweater. She pulled it around her and opened the door.  
"She cheeted," Stephanie said smi-annoyed, but Alexis knew she would never yell at Travis. He was like a puppy, to sweet and shy to yell at. He gave a soft smile.  
"She's just trying to help," He said lowly. Stephanie sighed, again, he was right, as much as she hated to admit Alexis was jusy doing her best. Stephanie let out another growl and Travis smiled, and stepped aside. Stephanie went out in to the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee. She didn't miss the fact it was onky eight am.  
"We couldn't have done this at noon?" She grumbled under her breath.  
"No, because your therapy session is at one, and you work at three. So there would be no time to talk at noon," Alexis was quick with a come back. Stephanie growled again, pouring creamer in to her coffee and sitting down.  
"So?" She asked, Alexis looked at her.  
"So, why are you so pissy?" Alexis finnally asked. Stephanie knew her best friend had been paicent. Between and Sophia and Alexis, they were her only real friends. Stephanie let out a deep breath. This was something she hadn't even told her therapist.  
"I'm scared ok!?" She growled, but tears welled in her eyes. Alexis gave a small smile, she knew, but she needed Stephanie to say so.  
"Of?" Alexia tried to let Stephanie tell her.  
"Everything?! It's like I went to war or something. A car door, a mans voice, any little thing puts me on freakin edge," She finally admitted, she fet herself start crying. She didn't want to, but she was. Alexis came over and hugged her.  
"No shit! You were kidnapped and raped. I couldn't imagine what you went threw, but I'm here, and that's why your going to counseling," Alexis said. Stephanie growled, she wasn't that type of person.  
"I'm not a victim though," She said angrily. Her best friend looked at her.  
"But you are," She said, she looked around a minute. " You don't have to be stong anymore," She said lowly. Stephanie nodded. She had to admit to herself that she was also victim in this. It wasnt her fault, that thoses girls had been killed. She wiped her eyes and sighed.  
"I'm going to take a shower," She said. Alexis looked at her, but nodded.   
"I'm here if you need anything," She said lowly. Stephanie nodded and went to her room and sat on her bed crying. This was the progress her therapist had been looking for. Stephanie shook her head. She hated being a victim. She gathered her clothes and then went to shower.  
Hours later she sat down on the couch in her therapist office. Stephanie looked up at her and she gave her a sweet smile. Stephanie was having a hard time excepting her situation, just like she had did when it was over in the beginning. Then though she wouldn't acknowledge she was a victim. Now that she had, she was mad at herself for being weak. She nodded a moment and took a deep breath.  
"I'm a victim," She finally said angrily, she couldn't feel anything but hatred. Her counselor nodded.  
"Yes, Stephanie, and I know how hard that has been for you to admit. Now, you have to let that anger go. Your not weak, your not any less of a person. It isn't your fault," She expained it like she had a million times. Stephanie sat silent and listened. She was still angry she just couldn't let it go. Finally her session was over and she headed to work. The day was slow and she was distracted by the nagging in her head. It was like her past would never stop, she just wanted to go farward with her life and not have to worry about it, but the hits just kept coming.  
"Stephanie," Alison, a sweet older nurse called her. She turned, she didn't even see the older lady as she turned and looked at a tall man, there eyes connected, he gave a small shy wave and she just looked looked at him.  
"Stephanie," Another womans voice broke threw her, head spinning. "Im agent Jareau, this is my partener Dr. Reid," She introduced them like we had never met. Stephanie nodded, she was still a little foggy. "We work for the FBI on a special team called the behavioral annalist unit," She continued. Stephanie kept nodding  
"Yes, they need to speek with Mr. Colbrook," Alison interjected. Stephanie just nodded. "Stephanie, are you alright?" Alison asked. Stephanie tore her eyes away from Spencer and took a breath.  
"Yeah, good!" She tried to consintrate as her brain just kept jumping around. "Come with me," She tied to make her voice calm. They started walking and Agent Jareau came beside her.  
"Stephanie, we are investigating another case," She said lowly. Stephanie nodded.  
"I just hoped I'd never see you again no offensive," She said lowly, mostly meaning Spencer. Agent Jareau nodded.  
"Stephanie," She said, but she walked ahead of them, and in to a room.  
"Good afternoon, Mr. Colbrook. How is your afternoon so far?" Stephanie made small talk with the elderly man in the wheel chair. He smiled at Stephanie.  
"I'm well dear, it's good to see your back," He answered then his face went serious. "What Leonard do?" He asked gravely. Stephanie kinda looked between them. She caught Spencer looking at her. She thought she saw a pained look on his face. She fought back tears.  
"Are you alright?" She asked the elderly man. He smiled at her and nodded.  
"Yes dear, I'm alright," He assured her. She smiled, and nodded.  
"Just hollar if you need anything, I'll just be down the hall," She smiled, letting them talk.  
"Agents," She said lowly, as she hurried off.   
She couldn't keep her mind off Spencer. He didn't say anything to her really. She felt bad for the way she treated him. She shook her head, trying to clear the thought form her head. Going about her day. She had to get a couple resistance medication.   
Stephanie, had finshed up some paper work, when she saw the Agents leaving. Spencer looked up at her, and the seconds they shared holding each other's eyes. He gave a small smile, and then they left. Stephanie sighed and thanked unseen forces it was friday, and although she didn't drink, but at least she didn't have to work tomorrow and she could get her mind off Spencer.


End file.
